


Physician, Heal Thyself - Prologue

by doseki



Series: Physician, Heal Thyself [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki





	Physician, Heal Thyself - Prologue

If it were anyone else, Elim, I'd ask if this was strange.

And even though it's you, perhaps I still find it a bit strange. Strange to be writing to the person who sleeps in the same bed as you do. Surely these are things I could tell you in person. Perhaps over tea or lunch or in the Holosuites when we go on our walks.

Perhaps not. Otherwise, wouldn't you have shared your entries with me that way? Some things can't be said. They must be written, not only because it in writing that we are able to organize our thoughts, but because of the cathartic effect writing it all out can have.

I've noticed that you seem much more relaxed than usual since you've completed your writing. Are you surprised that I notice those sorts of things? But then, you like to point out that I notice details others do not. I can see it by the changes in coloration in your neck ridges. The way the muscles in your hands aren't quite as taut. Subtle changes, to be certain, but I see it.

I hope that my writing will do the same. As well as help you to understand me better. Naturally, with your stories, I had to wonder if they were just that. Stories. Allusions to your real life, and I had to spend the better time of it reading between the lines. Like, who was Palandine _really?_ Or Charaban? But I know what you'd say if I asked. You'd give me that knowing smile of yours and say something that includes one of your more creative terms of endearment for me.

Tell me I'm wrong.

With my stories, they will be as best I can remember them, as truthful as I can make them. Keeping in mind that my perception may not be the actual truth, but it will be true for me.

...and for this, I can already tell that we'll be having a Discussion about perception versus reality and how truth falls somewhere in between.

So, my _olnvar_ , as you presented it to me, here I present to you, my chronicle, as best as I can tell it...


End file.
